MÁS ALLÁ DE LOS SUEÑOS
by Dheisen Weslin
Summary: Adaptación de la película del mismo nombre. Hay amores tan fuertes que ni muchos infiernos pueden separar. John intentará demostrar que el suyo puede ser el más fuerte de todos. One-shot John/Sherlock


**_MÁS ALLÁ DE LOS SUEÑOS_**

* * *

**_NOTAS DE AUTORA:_**

_Es mi primer fic Slash, espero que sea de su agrado :) _

_Gracias **Solina**! por ayudarme con el resumen y darme ánimos para publicar. _

_Hago mención especial a mi mejor amiga, autodenominada, "la molestia de las escritoras", ojala te guste alguito al menos el primer fic mio que leerás n.n _

* * *

**_IMPORTANTE:_**

Este fic fue publicado por un corto tiempo, tuve que borrarlo, mis disculpas a quienes leyeron antes.

**Tuty** muchas gracias por el inbox, me alegra que te haya gustado *-*

* * *

_Trae leche. Me aburro. SH_

"John todavía tienes un paciente que atender", me regañó Sarah, cuando levanté la vista del celular. Lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza que la señora (hipocondríaca) se hubiera cansado de esperar, pero no, vaya suerte la mía.

"Bien", volviendo a sentarme en mi escritorio. "Pero primero, hago una llamada" Sara bufó y salió. Que su novio la dejara la tiene de un humor horrible.

"Sherlock, llegaré un poco tarde, en la mañana aún había leche" dije cuando el único detective consultor del mundo se dignó en contestarme.

"Oh, interesante…" Sonaba emocionado. Al parecer, adiós aburrimiento. Aun así es genial cuando a uno le prestan atención.

"¿Sherlock qué diablos estás haciendo?" Dios, esperaba que no estuviera otra vez con las benditas bacterias come carne.

"Nada que ponga en riesgo la integridad de alguien, apresúrate, dile a la mujer hipocondríaca que tiene cáncer, la harás feliz"

"Me lo estoy pensando, ten cuidado, no hagas estallar el apartamento"

"Lo sé John, no soy idiota, eres tú el que está por llegar tarde debido a una aburrida mujer ¿Y quién es el idiota?"

"Aún lo eres tú" Bromeo, tocaron la puerta. "Te veo dentro de un rato."

"Apresúrate" cortó.

* * *

"Sucede algo" pregunté al taxista cuando se detuvo de improvisto. Estaba tan impaciente por llegar a Baker Street, que no estaba atento al recorrido.

"Al parecer hubo un choque" Mi deber como médico hizo que saliera de inmediato. Efectivamente un auto estaba completamente volcado. Corrí a prestar auxilio a algún sobreviviente, al estar cerca distinguí a una mujer atrapada. "Tranquilícese, no se mueva, soy médico", le dije. Tomé mi celular, para llamar a los bomberos, éramos los únicos en el túnel.

Escuché un grito.

Alcancé a levantar la vista, un ruido espantoso de llantas frenando, lo único que pude distinguir fue una luz viniendo directamente hacia mí.

Luego solo oscuridad.

* * *

Abrí los ojos, estaba en Baker St., en mi sillón, cómo demonios llegue aquí.

La señora Hudson subió a nuestro piso, estaba vestida de negro, se le notaba que había llorado.

"¿Qué le pasa?" le pregunté acercándome. Ella me ignoró, se dirigió a la cocina, fue como si no me hubiera escuchado. ¡Qué diablos! La seguí, trate de asirla del brazo.

"No te servirá de nada, John" me di vuelta.

A espaldas de mí, aquí, conmigo, estaba uno de los dos amores de vida.

"¿Alex? ¿Hija?"

* * *

"John, creo que es tiempo de tener un hijo"

"¡¿Qué?!" Vamos, no todo los días se te presenta tu pareja (bueno lo correcto sería decir esposo, pero prefiero pareja, suena mejor.) diciendo eso. Menos si es Sherlock Holmes, hombre que se declara a sí mismo como un sociópata altamente funcional.

"John no me hagas repetirlo" respondió con su clásica mueca de fastidio, se sentó tranquilamente a desayunar como si hubiera soltado un comentario sobre el clima.

"Nosotros no pode…"

"Hombre, por Dios John, no continúes esa idea, es evidente que no biológicamente" me interrumpió.

"No iba a decir eso" desvié la mirada, mentí y él lo sabía, pero es que en verdad me acababa de dejar anonadado. Desayunamos en silencio, (había logrado persuadirlo para que al menos se alimentara siempre durante las mañanas). La idea de un hijo me la había planteado hace siglos, antes de partir al ejército, imaginándome con una esposa bella, amable y dos hijos, sin embargo mi estadía en Afganistán luego los años con Sherlock habían alejado por completo esa idea. Con lo que ahora poseo, ese ideal de vida parecía de lo más aburrida y ridícula.

"¿Y bien?" Sherlock demandaba una respuesta ahora.

"Sherlock, un hijo, es un tema delicado, no hablamos de un objeto o una mascota, debemos analizar todas las circunstancias y las responsabilidades que acarrearía" respondo con algo de desesperación.

"No seas ridículo, crees que te lo hubiera propuesto si no hubiera analizado, y deducido cada pequeño punto al respecto, soy un genio John, si te digo que estamos preparados entonces es verdad, confía en mi" dijo mirándome fijamente con sus ojos grises.

"Siempre he confiado en ti"

Sherlock tiene razón, junto con este hombre he compartido todo tipo de aventuras, porque no tomar el riesgo, probablemente sería nuestra aventura más temeraria y satisfactoria.

"Bien" me levanté, decidido, "¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?"

Jamás olvidaría esa mirada satisfecha que le dio.

* * *

"Papá," sonríe, abre los brazos, en ese gesto que era exclusivamente para Sherlock y yo.

La abrazo, con toda la euforia, alivio. Río, mi hija, estaba conmigo, han sido unos largos cuatro años desde la última vez que pude hacerlo.

* * *

La llegada de Alexandra a nuestras vidas fue debidamente planeada (cómo no) por Sherlock. Nació de inseminación artificial, tiene los genes de ambos, debido a que mi hermana nos ofreció su ayuda (obviamente muy bien remunerada) en la donación del ovulo. Luego todo fue solucionado con un vientre de alquiler.

Sherlock amaba a nuestra hija, a pesar de lo que muchos opinaran, lo demostró con creces, se volvió sobreprotector con ella, los primeros 6 meses no la dejaba ni un momento sola, tenía que discutir para lograr que al menos durmiera unas horas.

Mycroft no parecía sorprendido por su actitud, era el único ciertamente. "Bastante evidente ¿no?" Mi expresión de no entender le hizo agregar.

"Sherlock cuidará a su hija a costa de su vida, él conoció en carne propia a un padre irresponsable, analizo sus errores, ha planteado distintas soluciones, jamás se permitiría cometerlos con ella, no mentía cuando comento que ambos estaban preparados. Felicitaciones Dr. Watson." Yo estaba observando maravillado la devoción de Sherlock hacia ella.

Fue toda una verdadera aventura, la más satisfactoria, (no me equivoqué), hubo momentos difíciles por supuesto, pero conforme fue creciendo demostró lo adorable y brillante que era.

Sherlock, John, Alex se convirtieron en una familia, lamentablemente no fue por mucho tiempo. Estuvo con nosotros siete años.

* * *

Estaba hermosa, sonreía aunque era una sonrisa que escondía tristeza.

"¿Estoy muerto verdad?" La realidad cruel me hace reaccionar, es un maldito balde de agua fría, me aparto de ella. Estoy comenzando a entender todo.

Entro en pánico, ¡No! No puedo estar muerto, no puedo haber dejado solo a Sherlock.

"Cálmate papá," toma mi brazo. "Es importante que aceptes tu muerte, hará todo esto, menos doloroso, para ti, para padre"

"No puedo, me necesita"

"La muerte es un estado de tu alma, es inevitable papá" trata de consolarme.

Ambos miramos hacia él, acaba de salir de su habitación, me estremezco al ver su mirada, no hay nada, ningún brillo, ni un solo estivo de sentimiento, en sus ojos grises. La Sra. Hudson sale de la cocina, hay dolor y lástima en la mirada que le dedica a Sherlock, afortunadamente él no la observa.

"Debemos irnos querido" Sherlock asiente, se coloca su abrigo, sin bufanda, pasa cerca de mí, trato de tomar su brazo, no puedo, maldita falta de cuerpo, desaparece en dirección a la puerta.

Quiero ir con él, pero no puede verme, no ve lo que soy ahora, cree que lo he abandonado.

"Papá," observo a Alex.

"Debes venir conmigo," sonríe.

"¿A dónde?" Tengo miedo.

"John," regaña cariñosamente, la he extrañado tanto. "Por supuesto que al Paraíso," toma mi mano.

"Cierra los ojos" dice apretando su agarre. Ver su rostro otra vez, trasmite la tranquilidad que necesito. Cierro los ojos y es como si dejara todo atrás.

Me siento libre.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos caigo en una gran pradera verde, me levanto, estoy en el ¿Borde Hill?*

Sí, lo es. El jardín más bello que tuve la dicha de conocer, no es exactamente igual pero las flores, los arbustos y su distribución, no dejan lugar a dudas.

Por supuesto. Sussex.

Respiro hondo, es como si el aire llenara mi ser de una paz absoluta.

"Muy ingles no crees, amigo" Esa voz me sorprende. Me vuelvo. Mike Stamford.

"¿Mike?" Ante mí el Mike de mi juventud, mi compañero de trastadas universitarias.

"Hola, John, en realidad era yo quien debería darte la bienvenida, pero tu hija, Dios fue en verdad insistente, hizo un trato con un ángel, ¿lo puedes creer?"

"Sí, claro que me lo creo" Un pinchazo de orgullo, Sherlock amará esto, su hija haciendo tratos con ángeles. Levanto la vista al cielo, una hermosa combinación de celeste, violeta y blanco. "Así que este es el paraíso"

"Todo lo que ves es creado por ti, de tus sueños o experiencias gratificantes en vida, este es tu paraíso."

"¿Mi paraíso? ¿Solo mío?" La idea de repente no me gusta para nada.

"Así es, aunque claro hay excepciones, las almas gemelas comparten un mismo paraíso" puso su mano en mi hombro a modo de consuelo. "No te preocupes, Sherlock vendrá contigo cuando sea su tiempo"

No puedo evitarlo, me sonrojo y él se ríe. "Sí, Sherlock y tu son almas gemelas, no creo que te sorprenda John"

Sonrío dándole la razón y comienzo a caminar a lo largo del bello jardín.

"No me invitarás un té John, no nos hemos visto en años" dice siguiéndome.

"Lo haría, pero no hay nada parecido a una tetera cerca."

"Lo real es lo que piensas. Lo físico es ilusión. Todo esto es creado por ti," repite. "Además me parece haber visto una casa por aquí cerca" Señala a la derecha.

"Este es Sussex" le cuento de camino. "Sherlock y yo planeamos retirarnos aquí, ya lo habíamos visitado en nuestras vacaciones"

"Es difícil imaginar a Sherlock aceptando la opción de retiro"

"Me costó hacerlo, claro" reí al recordar la expresión que puso cuando le hable del tema, a eso le siguió el más grande berrinche jamás visto, no me hablo durante una semana. Hasta que un día llego y dijo que aceptaba, con la condición de que yo no pondría objeción a sus estudios en apicultura.

Llegamos, ahí está la pequeña casa que ambos decidimos compartir, si bien no pudimos envejecer juntos aquí, vivir la eternidad en este lugar no es una mala idea.

En definitiva, no lo es.

* * *

Estoy en Baker Street otra vez.

Observo a Sherlock en la ventana tocar su violín, no necesito ver su expresión. Su violín siempre ha sido el camino hacia sus sentimientos, el espejo de su alma, hoy las notas de su melodía son bellas pero reflejan su agonía.

"Sherlock," le llamo, él jamás creería en la existencia sobrenatural, pero posee una de las mentes más brillantes de estos tiempos, si alguien puede sentirme es él. Soy su alma gemela ¡por los cojones! él tiene que percibirme.

"Sherlock," estoy a dos pasos de distancia, deja de tocar, la esperanza me inunda.

"Sherlock" Me doy vuelta, es Mycroft en la puerta de nuestra casa. Se detuvo porque escucho sus pasos en la escalera, decepción.

"Mycroft, no necesitas estar aquí, no he perdido la razón de nuevo, lárgate." Sherlock deja el violín en la mesa del centro, se vuelve y enfrenta la mirada escrutadora de su hermano.

"Lo sé" responde, luego de analizarlo. "Vine porque Mummy está sugiriendo que vayas a pasar una temporada con ella."

"No iré a ningún lado" Se está enfureciendo, siempre a odiado las sugerencias (órdenes) de su madre.

"Vendré a recogerte dentro de dos días" Mycroft no se deja intimidar, no puedo creer que lo vaya a dejar tanto tiempo solo, sus hombres deben haber revisado toda la casa.

Sherlock le da la espalda, decide volver a tocar. Solo se detiene cuando Mycroft sale de Baker St.

"Estúpido, como si estar con ella fuera de utilidad" Se sienta en su sillón, recto, la mirada perdida en la chimenea, el violín aun en sus manos. "Solo necesito a John, mi blogger, mi amigo, mi compañero"

Me arrodillo a sus pies como tantas veces. "Estoy aquí" Le digo inútilmente. Acaricio sus manos. Se tensa, baja la mirada, pudo percibirme. Dejo mi mano sobre la suya.

Fija su mirada en nuestras manos.

"Estoy contigo, te esperaré, no importa cuánto tardes," llevo mi mano a su mejilla, él cierra los ojos, una lágrima se desliza por su rostro.

Abre los ojos, se levanta de manera abrupta.

"¡No! ¡No!" Toma el violín y lo estrella en el piso, embiste todas las cosas que se interponen en su camino.

Es un dolor amargo verlo así: tan perdido, asustado, lleno de sentimientos que no es capaz de controlar. No puedo hacer nada, más que presenciar como su alma sufre, soy incapaz de evitar las lágrimas, se está desmoronando y yo también.

Cae de rodillas, su llanto empieza con un lastimero gemido que continuó con un hipido, para terminar en un grito desgarrador que revela toda su desesperación, frustración. Su cuerpo tiembla debido a sus sollozos. No puedo resistirlo, lo abrazo, "Por favor, estoy aquí, no me ido."

"¿Por qué? Es mi culpa, lo siento John." Trato de responder. Cierro los ojos, cuando los abro, Sherlock ya no está en mis brazos, ya no estoy en Baker Street.

Estoy en mi paraíso, pero no lo siento como tal.

* * *

El tiempo aquí trascurre con facilidad, me voy acostumbrando a estar aquí, la presencia de mi hija ayuda. Su ausencia y mi deseo por él aleja la paz que inspira este lugar. Pero debo ser capaz de resistir. Él vendrá. Tendremos la eternidad, solo tengo que esperar.

Le cuento a Alex sobre lo que hicimos Sherlock y yo estos últimos cuatro años. Su "padre", ella siempre lo llamo así, nuestros amigos pensaban que eran muy formal y frío, pero nosotros sabíamos que al llamarle de esa forma expresaba su profunda admiración, respeto y amor hacia Sherlock.

Le mostré el acantilado Beachy Head*, esa alta pared nívea con una magnífica vista hacia al horizonte, con ese cielo y mar violetas que predominan en todo mi paraíso, la única belleza paisajística que logro encandilar a Sherlock durante nuestras vacaciones.

"Es una visión impresionante," tiene la misma expresión extasiada que Sherlock. A veces son tan parecidos en sus gestos. De pronto noto rastro de tristeza en ella.

"Perdón papá," dice fijando su mirada azul en mí.

"¿Por qué?" Aferro su mano, es nuestra manera de consolarnos, siempre lo fue.

"Por haberlos abandonado, por no haber crecido junto a ustedes, debí ser más inteligente, no debí…"

"No digas eso" La detengo acariciando su rostro, me arrodillo delante de ella. "Nunca, nada, fue tu culpa." Soy tajante con eso.

"Casi perdiste a padre, por mi muerte" Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no las deja libres.

El año después de su muerte, fue un infierno para ambos, el dolor, la decepción y la culpa eran insoportables; nuestro sufrimiento nos alejó, en ciertas ocasiones era imposible para ambos estar en la misma habitación. Se convirtió en la única separación desde que estuvimos juntos.

* * *

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Sherlock ni siquiera voltea. Está sentado en el pasto, en su pose de meditación.

"Bueno, Mycroft mencionó que querías el divorcio eso llamo mi atención," digo dolido.

"Él se encargará de todo los absurdos papeleos," responde, aún sin mirarme.

Tomo su rostro con mi mano, obligo que su mirada se dirija a mí. "¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

"Tú no estás en un manicomio como yo." Se suelta de mi mano.

"Las personas manejan diferente el dolor, perdimos a nuestra hija." Trato de tocarlo, pero se levanta y se aleja de mí.

"Yo torture hasta el borde de la muerte al asesino de Alex, John, ya no soy un sociópata"

Me pongo de pie, agarro sus brazos con fuerza así ya no huirá de mí. "No te atrevas a decirlo"

"Soy un psicópata" dice por fin viéndome a los ojos.

"Escúchame bien, idiota, tú no eres un psicópata, ese maldito asesino acabo con la vida de ella, yo hubiera acabado con su asquerosa vida" Estoy furioso.

"No entiendes John," sus ojos vacíos logran apaciguarme.

"Yo también la amaba y es por ella que escogí vivir." Suelto sus brazos que permanecen firmes en sus costados.

"John a veces cuando ganas pierdes," me dirige una última mirada y me deja solo.

* * *

Seco sus lágrimas no derramadas, sonrío.

"Pero no lo perdí, volvió a mí." Acaricio su largo cabello "A sí que nada de culpas señorita."

Alex me observa fijamente. "Sí, tienes razón papá" acepta.

"Creo que necesitas una alisada urgente" Digo en broma señalando su cabello. Tal como hacía cuando ella se levantaba de dormir. Alex me respondía con un gracioso puchero y se iba corriendo por Sherlock, desde que tenía uso de razón solo le permitía a él peinarla. Era hermoso y sublime la dedicación y delicadeza que Sherlock ponía en esa (para otros) simple acción.

Se observa su pelo y hace un puchero. "Puede" dice. "Pero me temo, tendrá que esperar. Padre tardará en venir"

"Sí, siempre debe hacerse esperar, crear un aura de misterio en su llegada," pongo los ojos en blanco. Muevo las manos con aire dramático.

"Siempre" coincide conmigo, y ambos nos largamos a reír.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos presiento que algo no va bien, lo cual es muy alarmante ya que estoy en el paraíso, y qué puede andar mal aquí.

Lugo de levantarme de la cama decido salir a despejarme, cuando estoy en la puerta, veo a mi hija y Mike delante de casa.

"Hola", les saludo cuando ellos voltean a verme, confirmo mis sospechas, algo definitivamente no va bien.

Alex no parece soportar más y se lanza a mis brazos llorando desconsolada, jamás había llorado así. La cargo tratando de calmarla. Veo a Mike pidiéndole una explicación.

Él suspira con tristeza y evade mi mirada.

Bajo a Alex, "¿Qué sucede?" Necesito saber.

Ella se trata de controlar. "Es padre," cierra los ojos, temblando. "Está muerto. Se suicidó".

Mi corazón se detiene y parece querer salir por mi garganta, hay un momentáneo silbido agudo en sus oídos, conozco los síntomas de caer en shock, soy médico. O bueno fui. Debo evitarlo, debo ver el lado positivo. Sí, eso debo hacer. Podré verlo. Pronto. Muy pronto.

Respiro hondo dos veces, trato de calmarme, le pregunto a Mike. "¿Cuándo lo veré?"

Él parece obligarse a responder. Me mira a los ojos con valor. "Los suicidas van al infierno, no podrás verlo nunca," rehúye la mirada. "Lo siento John"

Si antes estaba por caer en shock, ahora la ira más absoluta me invade toda el alma. Tomo bruscamente sus brazos, "¡El infierno! Es una puta broma, ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Él ha salvado tantas vidas, muertes que solo el podría evitar y así se lo pagan!" rugo con desesperación.

"No está ahí por inmoral ni nada de eso John, los suicidas acaban con su orden natural es por ello que van al infierno, pasan la eternidad tratando de descifrar su muerte"

¡No! ¡Malditos!

Es imposible. Él no puede estar, ese genio idiota, simplemente no puede quedarse ahí, solo.

Me alejo de Mike.

Él no merece estar ahí.

¡Él no va a quedarse ahí!

"Llévame al infierno" Ordeno, todo mi cuerpo en tensión, expulso mis emociones fuera. No es momento para eso. Alex se coloca a mi lado ha dejado de llorar, me ve fijamente y luego asiente.

"No servirá, tal vez ni siquiera puedas encontrarlo"

"Soy su alma gemela, tú lo dijiste, si alguien puede encontrarlo soy yo"

"Ningún suicida ha vuelto al paraíso, nunca"

"Lo encontraré"

Él me ve directamente, suspira. "Buscare un rastreador, ven conmigo." Tiende su mano y la tomo sin dudarlo.

* * *

Aparecemos en una ¿biblioteca?, al menos eso parece, hay grandes estantes de libros, las diferencia está en que las personas vuelan para tomar cualquier libro.

Mike me insta a seguirlo, Alex camina a mi lado.

Llegamos al centro de la biblioteca.

Hay un gran libro, un anciano vestido de blanco lo está leyendo, se quita sus lentes y aparta su largo cabello al sentirnos llegar.

"Tú eres el que no se da por vencido," fija sus ojos verdes en mí. "Lo que te propones a hacer es inútil."

"Eso lo voy a decidir yo," respondo con fuerza, no me dejo intimidar.

Guarda silencio, parece analizarme.

"Posees una gran valentía, te permitiré ir al infierno, podrás despedirte de él, tú mismo decidirás el momento en el que te darás por vencido" dice al fin. Ignoro lo que dice, lo único importante es que se me permita ir. Le hace una seña a Mike.

Mike nos lleva a las puertas de la biblioteca.

"Piensa en él, recuerda todo acerca de Sherlock, con eso me permitirás localizarlo, tal vez."

Alex toma mi brazo, hace que la vea.

"Recuerda como hiciste para que él volviera contigo," dice. Es fácil de hacer, jamás olvidare el día en que él volvió.

* * *

Sherlock está sentado en una banca del patio de recreo, me siento a su lado.

"¿Qué te paso?" dice al ver de reojo la tensión de mi rostro.

"Anderson dijo: "El friki por fin está en el lugar al que pertenece", hubiera continuado si no le hubiera roto la nariz, tenías razón, siempre fue un estúpido"

"Obviamente," responde desviando la mirada hacia delante.

"Los doctores dicen que mis visitas no te hacen bien, y a mí me matan Sherlock," no puedo continuar, el nudo en mi garganta me lo impide. Respiro hondo. Debo hacerlo por él. "Hablé con Mycroft, le dije que firmaría el divorcio"

Sherlock baja la mirada hacia sus manos, están temblando.

No lo soporto, me arrodillo a sus pies, junto nuestras manos. Por fin su mirada se encuentra con la mía.

"Perdón, yo te amo, pero me escondí en mi supuesta valentía, fui un cobarde, te abandoné en tu dolor, lo siento tanto." Lucho contra las lágrimas, acuno su rostro con mi diestra. "No te rindas por favor, tu eres mucho más valiente que esto." Bajo la mirada, estoy armándome del valor suficiente para dejar al amor de vida.

Logro ponerme en pie, no puedo verlo porque si lo hago me rendiré. Lo estoy haciendo por su bien.

Doy un paso atrás, y siento como mi vida se queda con él.

Nunca en mi vida un simple paso me acostado tanto, estoy a punto de retroceder, de irme de su vida para siempre. Pero no puedo alejarme más, Sherlock tiene un firme agarre en mi camisa. Sus ojos están llorando. "No me dejes… por favor, no lo hagas otra vez John"

Me rindo.

Lo tomo en mis brazos con fuerza, está sollozando. "Todo va a estar bien, mejorarás, voy a estar contigo Sherlock, jamás te abandonare, lo juro." Le susurro. Se desprende de mis brazos, me besa, cuando se separa y veo sus ojos, alegría y esperanza es lo único que siento.

Hay vida en sus ojos. Al fin.

* * *

Pude encontrarlo.

Su infierno es Baker Street en ruinas, todo está destruido, gris, sucio, las escaleras parecen colapsar en cualquier momento. Él está arriba.

"Él no te reconocerá, no sabe que está muerto, solo tienes tres minutos para despedirte, si te quedas más tiempo su realidad se volverá la tuya, ya no podrás salir, te volverás loco" Mike está a mi lado, Alex no pudo venir con nosotros.

Solo asiento y subo las escaleras. El salón está también en ruinas, todo volcado como la última vez que lo vi, no hay una pizca de color todo es negro y blanco, él está sentado en su sillón, vestido totalmente de negro, en pose de reflexión.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" dice. Me observa indiferente, sin reconocerme.

Sabía que esto pasaría, pero aun así siento un dolor infernal (nunca mejor dicho) en el pecho. Pero no hay tiempo para actuar como víctima, debo salvarlo.

"Su casera me dijo que buscaba compañero de piso"

"Ella miente, no necesito un compañero" Se levanta camina hacia la chimenea, parece buscar algo, lo encuentra, claro, su calavera. "Tengo esto" dice mostrándomela.

"Lindo," sonrió con precaución. "Pero no parece muy buena compañía"

"Lo es; nunca debí buscar un compañero," dice para sí mismo.

"¿Por qué?" Me acerco a él, parece abstraído en sus recuerdos.

"Por mi culpa mi hija y mi compañero murieron"

Tomo su mano, él observa curioso mi acercamiento, pero me rehúye. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Jamás debí permitirme amar, el amor es una desventaja"

"Mírame, tu no crees en esa absurda idea infantil y cobarde" Mis manos están en sus hombros, lo acerco a mí. "Tú eres más valiente"

Se aparta bruscamente. "Vete, no necesito compañero de piso. ¡Lárgate!" dice impetuoso.

"¿Dónde crees que estas?" pregunto, es el momento de tratar de llegar a él a través de la razón.

"Estoy en Baker St. Obviamente," dice con desdén.

"Así en ruinas, en estos colores, todo volcado, sin la sr. Hudson." Él me observa fijamente, luego pasea su vista por todo el lugar, noto como rápidamente su palacio mental entra en funcionamiento. "¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

"Yo… estaba en mi habitación". Está confundido, perdido, asustado. "Es imposible, no recuerdo" Se está desesperando, su cerebro le está defraudando.

Vuelvo a acercarme, estoy jugándome todo en este momento. Tomo su rostro en mis manos. Su mirada fija en mí, "Solo pudiste compartir piso con alguien, pudiste enamorarte y casarte con una única persona". Él cierra los ojos, está recordando, lo sé. "¿Quién es esa persona Sherlock?" susurro sobre sus labios.

Sherlock se estremece. Abre los ojos, hay brillo en ellos. "¿John?" pregunta.

"Sí, soy yo" Estoy a punto de responder cuando lo veo, una oscuridad invade sus ojos. "¡No!¡Tú no eres John," me empuja de su lado, esta exaltado, camina, y yo no sé qué hacer, el terror me invade, "¡Lárgate!" repite, no hay una pizca de reconocimiento. Se sienta en su sillón y me ignora.

No pude hacerlo, no puedo salvarlo, no hay tiempo, el dolor es insoportable.

Es hora de rendirme.

Salgo del apartamento 221B.

* * *

"John" Mike espera al final de las escaleras.

"Me doy por vencido." Él me observa con tristeza. "Pero no de la manera que ustedes creyeron" Le veo a los ojos, está sorprendido, no veo por qué, ¿yo continuar la eternidad sin Sherlock? Que idea más estúpida.

"Dile a Alex que la amo, ella lo entenderá, lo sé. Cuídala amigo"

Ignoro lo que trata de decirme y subo las escaleras, hacia el lugar donde pasaré la eternidad.

* * *

"Te dije que te fueras" dice Sherlock, yo estoy sentado en el piso a lado de él.

"Te perdono" Digo recargando mi cabeza en sus rodillas, quiero que lo último que vea, antes de caer en la locura, sea su rostro.

Su mirada vacía parece interrogante.

"Por ser tan malditamente brillante, que haces que yo elija el infierno sobre el paraíso, solo por estar contigo" Un entumecimiento me recorre toda el alma. Mis ojos se empañan, apenas distingo su rostro, veo sufrimiento en él, imposible, que cruel. "Te amo."

Lo último que alcanzo a oír es a Sherlock llamándome. "¡John!, por favor, ¡John!"

* * *

Abro los ojos.

¿Qué? No es posible, estoy en una cama, un momento, ¡estoy en mi paraíso!

¡Sherlock! ¿Dónde está Sherlock? Algo hicieron para apartarme de él.

¡Maldición!

Trato de levantarme, no puedo hacerlo hay un peso mi encima, bajo la vista, Sherlock está mirándome, todo su cabeza recargada en mi pecho.

"Estoy aquí. John." Tenerlo entre mis brazos, tranquiliza todo el torbellino de emociones que estaba por desatar. Estoy estúpidamente feliz. Su cuerpo se mueve hasta la altura de mi rostro, esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto, incertidumbre, si todo esto es solo una emanación de mi mente, si en verdad enloquecí.

Veo sus ojos embargados de vida y paz. Sí es así, bendita locura.

"Nunca has sido solipsisítico**, esto no es creado por tu mente, estoy contigo." Aun el paraíso es capaz de leerme completamente.

Flexiono mis dedos contra su brazo. "Te salve," exclamo sonriendo, él rueda un poco los ojos, ante mi manía de resaltar lo evidente, pero su mirada se pierde en mi rostro. "Gracias, cumpliste tu palabra" me regala la más sincera de sus sonrisas.

"¿Estas feliz?" Ahora quien pregunta lo obvio.

Tomo sus rebeldes rizos entre mis manos, aprisionándolo, "Oh Dios, Sí" digo sobre sus labios.

Lo beso.

Por fin este lugar se siente como mi paraíso.

* * *

Sherlock está sentado delante de mí, se encuentra estudiando una abeja, Alex estuvo con nosotros, pero tuvo que irse a su "trabajo." Debido a su trato con el ángel, (Sherlock rió orgulloso, al enterarse) ella ayuda a las almas durante la reencarnación. Lo que me hace pensar, en algo para proponer.

"Sherlock considerarías la idea de renacer," pregunto mientras disfruto de mi té. Sherlock dejo el pomo con la abeja, en la mesa, está sorprendido, sus ojos abiertos.

"Volver a empezar, a encontrarnos, y que tú te mantengas lejos de objetos cortantes," no puedo evitar el reproche.

"Las probabilidades de encontrarnos son mínimas, John" dice molesto. Su ceño fruncido. Está asustado.

"Siempre tendremos esto, siempre volveremos aquí." Señalo nuestro alrededor, aferro su mano, sobre la mesa, "además pude encontrarte y sacarte del infierno, esa es una prueba irrefutable de que nos veremos".

Sherlock quiere refutar, pero decide analizarme y refugiarse en su palacio mental, cuando creo que no me va a responder.

"Hagámoslo" Sus ojos brillantes, impaciente.

Ya no puedo esperar por comenzar.

* * *

Un día, me perdí en los alrededores de la casa de mi abuela, tenía 8 años, estaba algo asustado, cuando de pronto un niño apuntó mi espalda con una espada de madera, por lo que pude sentir.

"¡Alto ahí, polizonte!" dijo, tratando de engrosar la voz, "date vuelta." Me ordenó.

Lo hice. Era un niño más pequeño que yo, pálido, delgado, pelo rizado negro, estaba vestido como un ¿pirata?

"Identifícate ante el capitán Sherlock," instó, apuntando su espada a mi pecho.

"Mi nombre es John, capitán." Inclino mi cabeza, el miedo muy lejos, estaba emocionado ante la idea de que fuera mi amigo.

Él me observa fijamente con sus imposibles ojos grises o ¿eran verdes?, baja su espada, "¿Quieres unirte a mi barco, polizonte John?", pregunta.

"Me encantaría, capitán Sherlock" Siento algo muy cálido en el pecho al ver su sonrisa emocionada, no sé qué significa, pero me agrada.

"Entonces ven conmigo, ex polizonte John, nos esperan grandes aventuras" dice con aire dramático, se da vuelta y camina, yo lo sigo de inmediato.

FIN

* * *

(**) solipsisítico: persona influenciada por el solipsismo, es la corriente metafísica que sostiene:

Lo único de lo que uno puede estar seguro es de la existencia de su propia mente, y la _realidad_ que aparentemente le rodea es una extención de la misma.

(*) Son lugares muy famosos que efectivamente existen en la costa de Sussex, Inglaterra.

Gracias por leer :D

¿ Algún comentario?


End file.
